1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to managing processes, and more specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems that provide infrastructures for managing processes.
2. Prior Art
Business applications such as Lotus Notes applications and Web applications that are interactive and collaborative are very difficult to design, code, roll-out and maintain because the businesses using them are changing as fast as the applications are built, tested and deployed. With today's dynamic customer environments, there is a great deal of cost associated with maintaining, reworking, and deploying almost daily changes in support of the customer's changing business needs.
Customers need their applications to expand dynamically in support of their ever growing customer sets on a global basis. With this comes the requirement to customize existing application workflow, defined roles, application scope and process definitions without additional application development that can impact existing customer sets. Business and application owners need centralized administrative methods for controlling their business processes in this highly distributed application environment.